fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding Ship (Lilo version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Stitch, Angel and a few others onboard. On the dock, Lilo (wearing her red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals from yesterday, along with her white panties and pink flower in her hair) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Lilo was absolutely horrified at how Stitch dumped her for Angel. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Stitch planning to marry Angel, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a human, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Daffy quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Daffy bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Lilo win Stitch's heart. Lilo looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Chip and Dale, having heard of Stitch dumping Lilo for Angel, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the queen of trolls forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Yakko walked from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Lilo's. Yakko stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Lilo. It was coming from Angel singing to herself as she combed her fur-hair. Angel: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Angel was in the dressing room. She was now wearing pale blue frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a teal ribbon on the chest, and black ballet flats. Angel: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Angel sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Yakko gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Angel: Soon I'll have that little girl And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Angel looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Yakko's horror, he saw Queen Gnorga of the Trolls in Angel’s reflection. Realizing who Angel really was, Yakko gasped. "The queen of trolls!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Yakko walked a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to run and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Lilo!" he yelled into the sky, as he ran faster, "Lilo!" He caught sight of a bitter Hawaiian human girl perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Lilo raise an eyebrow and turned to face the Animaniac. "Lilo," he said, trying to make sense while Daffy waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was walking, I wa...of course I was walking. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Lilo shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Yakko grabbed Daffy as he shook the annoyed duck, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE QUEEN OF TROLLS IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Daffy onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the duck go. Lilo gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her brown eyes widened. Daffy was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Yakko asked, as Chip, Dale, and Daffy looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Dale. Lilo quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Gnorga's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day!" She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Lilo ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Daffy looked around for something for Lilo and used a pair of scissors to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Lilo, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Chip, Dale, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Daffy said to Chip and Dale. "We'll try." Chip said, as he and Dale got into the rope attached to the barrel Lilo held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the fox doctor." Daffy said, biting his fingers, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Yakko asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Daffy out of his daze. Daffy turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Yakko nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Yakko flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various experiment's attention. Squawk, Launch, Reuben, Sparky, Poxy, Slushy, and Amesio realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Yakko as joined Felix, Howvome, Hunkahunka, and Spooky him as well. Yakko's squawks caught the attention of Kixx, Richter, Babyfier, Bugby, Snozzle, Yogee, Gigi, Deforestator, Shoe, Fibber, Frenchfry, and Britfood. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Yakko, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of experiments following him. Back on the ship, Angel walked alongside Stitch, who was secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Stitch was now wearing a royal cloud blue ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, ultramarine pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and a golden crown with rubies and sapphires and opals on his head. Angel was now wearing a pale blue sleeveless, strapless wedding mermaid dress with light gray linings at the bottom of her dress and a dark gray sash around her waist, baby blue silk gloves, a silver crown, pale blue pumps, and a transparent white wedding veil that also covers her face, along with her pale blue camisole and pantalettes. "Ouch!" yelped Bambi, as he hid behind Jumba, who also looked frightened. But before Angel could say yes, she heard Yakko squawking and she turned. She saw Yakko flying right towards her with an army of some experiments. Angel ducked, dodging the attack, but the experiment fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Angel's legs. "Look!" cried Bambi, as the wedding turned chaotic, "They're here to stop the wedding!" The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the human and animal women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the experiments came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Reuben, Sparky, Poxy, and Gigi got on the ship and advanced towards Angel. Angel looked up only to be splashed with water as Crash, Coco, and Nutsy dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time Crash dropped water contained nothing, the second time Coco dropped water contained Snozzle, the third time Nutsy dropped water contained Shortstuff. Shortstuff pinched Angel's nose making her scream out in pain as Yin and Yang threw themselves at her attaching to her as Poxy attached himself to her mouth. Pleakley continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Angel angrily pulled Babyfier, Richter, and Poxy off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as PJ started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Lilo, Chip, and Dale had arrived. Chip and Dale were catching their breath while Lilo started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Lilo climbed, PJ, Slushy, Wrapper, Cannonball, and Digger started to pass Angel to each other until Digger tossed Angel into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Lilo got on board. Angel growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where Spooky, Mr. Stenchy, and Fibber jumped out of the water and squirted Angel with water in her face while Yakko then squawked loudly right in front of Angel's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Yakko by the neck and tried choking him. Bambi, who wanted some of the action, got out of Jumba's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Angel while Yakko pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Angel in the face while Bambi ran over and bit Angel's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Yakko, and the necklace was sent flying towards Lilo. It shattered into pieces right in front of Lilo. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Lilo's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Stitch was free from Angel's spell. Stitch shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Jumba and the guests in surprise, including Angel, who was angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Lilo's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Stitch couldn't believe his eyes. "Lilo?" "Stitch." she said, as she smiled back. "Hello, Lilo." Bambi said. She patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Stitch exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the Hawaiian princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs